Selecting to view a broadcast television program is often done via an electronic program guide (EPG). Conventional EPGs are displayed on a grid. Typically, the vertical axis of the EPG grid displays the available channels and the horizontal axis of the EPG grid displays the time. Each intersection of the vertical axis (channel) with the horizontal axis (time) displays an airing of a broadcast television program. The viewer may scroll along both the horizontal axis and vertical axis to identify television programs being broadcast at different times and on different channels.
There is currently no similar format available for aggregating, accessing and viewing a user's personal media content (e.g., music, digital photographs, etc.). Users store media content in various places; often on machines located in their local network and one or more third-party services. Over time, it becomes difficult for a user to locate and/or view their media content stored in these various locations. A user may forget where certain content is located in the local network. Similarly, if a user stores their media content on various third-party services, the user must individually visit each of the third-party services in an effort to find the content they are looking for.